millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 13 (Germany)
It is thirteenth season of Wer wird Millionär?, German version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Günther Jauch. Top Prize was €1.000.000. Starting from season 9, contestants are offered two game formats: classic with three lifelines, or risk with four lifelines (in this case the contest has €500 minimum amount only). Lifelines In this season three (in classic) or four (in risk) lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Ask One of the Audience (or "Additional Joker"), but only one safe haven (€500). Episodes * Episode 1 (5th September 2011) * Episode 2+3 (9September 2011) * Episode 4 (12th September 2011) * Episode 5 (19th September 2011) * Episode 6+7 (23rd September 2011) * Episode 8+9 (26th September 2011) * Episode 10+11 (30th September 2011) * Episode 12+13 (10th October 2011) * Episode 14 (14th October 2011) * Episode 15 (17th October 2011) * Episode 16 (21st October 2011) * Episode 17 (24th October 2011) * Episode 18 (28th October 2011) * Episode 19 (31st October 2011) * Episode 20 (4th November 2011) * Episode 21 (7th November 2011) * Episode 22 (11th November 2011) * Episode 23 (14th November 2011) * 23rd Celebrity Special (17th November 2011) Gaby Koster (€64,000) Manuel Neuer (€500,000) Michael Mittermeier (€125,000) Maite Kelly (€125,000) * Episode 24 (18th November 2011) * Episode 25 (21st November 2011) * Episode 26 (28th November 2011) * Episode 27 (5th December 2011) * Episode 28 (12th December 2011) * Episode 29 (16th December 2011) * Episode 30 (19th December 2011) * Episode 31+32 (30th December 2011) * Episode 33 (2nd January 2012) * Episode 34+35 (6th January 2012) * Episode 36 (9th January 2012) * Episode 37 (13th January 2012) * Episode 38 (16th January 2012) * Episode 39+40 (20th January 2012) * Episode 41 (23rd January 2012) * Episode 42 (27th January 2012) * Episode 43 (30th January 2012) * Episode 44+45 (3rd February 2012) * Episode 46 (6th February 2012) * Episode 47 (10th February 2012) * Episode 48 (13th February 2012) * Episode 49 (17th February 2012) * Episode 50 (20th February 2012) * Episode 51 (24th February 2012) * Episode 52 (27th February 2012) * Episode 53 (5th March 2012) * Episode 54 (9th March 2012) * Episode 55 (12th March 2012) * Episode 56 (16th March 2012) * Episode 57 (19th March 2012) * Episode 58 (23rd March 2012) * Episode 59 (26th March 2012) * Episode 60 (2nd April 2012) * 1st Celebrity Couples Special (13th April 2012) Sonja Zietlow and Dirk Bach (€125,000) Oliver Klakofe and Achim Mentzel (€125,000) Uwe Ochsenknecht and Wilson Gonzalez Ochsenknecht (€500,000) * Episode 61 (20th April 2012) Malte Schlichting (€64.000) Tobias Rieken (€500 - lost on €125.000) ? (€0, continued) * Episode 62 (23rd April 2012) * Episode 63 (27th April 2012) * Episode 64 (30th April 2012) * Episode 65 (4th May 2012) * Episode 66 (7th May 2012) * Episode 67 (14th May 2012) * Episode 68+69 (1st June 2012) * 24th Celebrity Special (4th June 2012) Furstin Gloria V. Thurn and Taxis (€64,000) Anke Engelke (€125,000) Horst Lichter (€32,000) Sylvie v.d. Vaart and Daniel Hartwich (€125,000) Category:German series